Optimus Prime
He is a DMW & SCAW competitor and is a former SCAW Internet champion, a 3 time SCAW Tag Team champion and the current reigning DMW champion. Dream Match Wrestling (2005 - Present) Coming soon Created Wrestling Federation Coming soon SCAW: Superstars of CAW (2008 - Present) 2008 SCAW Tournament/SCAW Internet Championship Optimus Prime made his SCAW debut during the 2008 SCAW Tournament. In the first round he defeated Thor but lost to Ichigo by count-out in the second round. at SCAW No Guts No Glory he was voted into the Internet Championship elimination match where he won the SCAW Internet Championship. On SCAW Superstar Clash 22, he successfuly defended the title against Joker but on SCAW Superstar Clash 23, he lost it to Ichigo. SCAW Internet Championship hunt On SCAW Superstar Clash 25, Prime faced Iron Man to redeem himself after losing the Internet title but ended in a no contest when Ichigo came out and viciously attacked both Prime & Iron Man. At SCAW Blood Sweat & Tears II, he was a part of the Elimination Chamber Match for the SCAW Internet Championship but Prime falied to win back the title when he was eliminated by InuYasha. Prime was not seen since Blood Sweat & Tears II till he competed at the SCAW To Hell & Back 08 Preshow in which he defeated a jobber called "Ben Dover". On SCAW's Give Thanks Special 08, He teamed up with Iron-Man & The Gladiator in elimination 6 man tag match defeating Ichigo Kurosaki, Rhino & Billy Madison. On SCAW Superstar Clash 31, he was defeated by Rhino with interference from Sandman. On SCAW Superstar Clash 32, he was part of a Battle Royal but was the first to be eliminated by Rhino & Zod. On SCAW Superstar Clash 33, Prime got his revenge on Rhino & Sandman in a tag match with The Gladiator. At SCAW Ascendance, Prime failed once again to recapture the Internet title in a Elimination Chamber Match being the first to be eliminated by Iron Man. Optimus Maximus/SCAW Tag Team Championship On SCAW Superstar Clash 34, Prime finally got gold by winning the SCAW Tag titles with The Gladiator defeating Hollywood (David Beckham & Kobe Bryant). On SCAW Superstar Clash 35, After defeating Dos Hombres, Prime & Gladiator were confronted by Captain Kirk & Spock issuing a challenge for the tag team titles at Day of Destiny and Prime & Gladiator accepted the challenge. On SCAW Superstar Clash 35 before the Day of Destiny event, Prime & Gladiator teamed up with The White Ranger in a 6 man tag match against Kirk, Spock & The Prince of Persia in which Prime was pinned by The Prince of Persia, and it was also announced that the tag title match at Day of Destiny would be a ladder match. At SCAW Day of Destiny 09, Prime & Gladiator defeated Kirk & Spock to retain the tag titles in a ladder match in which Gladiator grab the belts. On SCAW Superstar Clash 37, Prime & Gladiator once again defeated Kirk & Spock to retain the tag titles in a cage match in which Gladiator pinned Kirk. SCAW Superstar Clash 39, Prime & Gladiator defeated XXX (Vin Diesel & Ice Cube) in a non title match in which Prime pinned Ice Cube. After a two and a half month title reign Prime and Gladiator lost their Tag Team Titles to The Oddities on the Spring Showdown preshow. Prime would enter The 2009 SCAW Tournament but was defeated in the opening rounds by M.Bison. However, Prime & The Gladiator would regain the tag titles at SCAW's 2 Year Celebration Show in a 3 team hardcore match with The Oddities & Kirk & Spock when The Gladiator pinned Kirk on the outside. They finally defeated The Oddities to retain the titles and redeem themselfs from they lost at the Spring Showdown preshow. But they 2nd reign would not last long as they would lost the titles on SCAW Superstar Clash 41 to a newly formed team of Shaq and Lebron James when Shaq pinned Prime to win the belts. They would win them back in a tag team match on SCAW Superstar Clash 44 against Yu Yu Hakusho (who won the titles from Shaq and Lebron James ealier on of the show) and become the first team i SCAW history to win the titles 3 times. On SCAW Superstar Clash 45, Prime & Gladiator were guests on Talkin' Tough with Ivan Drago as Guest Host and they announced a tag team invitational at Blood, Sweat & Tears III for the tag titles as they wanted to face the very best teams in SCAW. At Blood, Sweat & Tears III They lost the titles to Jay & Silent Bob in the tag team invitational (Which also featured The Oddities, Yu Yu Hakusho, XXX, Star Trek, Shaquille O'Neal & LeBron James) when Bob pinned Prime to win the titles. Finishers & Signature Moves *'In DMW' **'The Roll Out' (Running Leg Drop) - (2007 - Present) **'One Shall Stand, One Shall Fall' (Last Ride) - (2005 - Present) **'The Lock of Optimus Prime' (Elevated double chickenwing) - (2005 - Present) **'The Primal Slam' (Choke Slam) - (2006 - 2007) *'In SCAW' **'Prime Line' (Running lariat) - (2008 - present) **'Prime Splash' (Gorilla press drop & Running splash) - (2008 - present) Championships and accomplishments after defeating The Kingpin for the title at DMW Redemption 2 in October 2007]] ]] *'Dream Match Wrestling: Fantasy' **DMW Championship (1 time, current) *'SCAW: Superstars of CAW' **SCAW Internet Championship (1 time) **SCAW Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with The Gladiator *'Fuck The World(FTW)' ** FTW United States Championship (1 Time, first, last) Entrance Themes *"Transformers the Movie Theme" performed by Lion - DMW (2005 - 2007) *"The Touch" by Stan Bush - DMW (2007 - Present) *"This Moment" by Disturbed - SCAW (2008 - 2009) *"Blow Me Away" by Breaking Benjamin SCAW (2009 - Current) Allies & Friends *Scarlet Spider *The Gladiator Rivals *Ace Ventura *The Kingpin *Rhino Category:CAW Category:DMW Category:SCAW Category:FTW